Pein's Game
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Request: Amaya decides to play hard to get, but Pein is determined to win this new little game. ONE SHOT LEMON


**Here ya go 'forsakennight666' *ENJOY!***

***Went straight into the lemon people so just go with it lol* Also, this is my first Pein Lemon too! :)  
**

Pein whispered seductively into her ear. "Do you know what I want Amaya dearest?" The leader's bottom lip brushed lightly against her earlobe.

When his captive didn't reply, Pein extended his tongue and licked the lobe lightly, causing her to gasp quietly. Still smirking, he whispered into his woman's ear, his breath causing desirable feelings to form in her lower abdomen, "I want you to submit to me."

She smirked and decided to play hard to get this time. Amaya tried to squirm from Pein's grasp, but he held tightly onto her. His Rinnegan peered down into her pure gray eyes when he pulled back.

She avoided eye contact as she continued to struggle half-heartedly; Pein caught her attention by leaning his head down and catching her soft lips with his own; instantly making her relax and ceasing to struggle. Pein immediately took advantage of that to gain dominance.

He tenderly ran his tongue over her lips and obediently, Amaya opened her mouth still staring up at Pein. Her eyes were half-lidded and had a glazed look to them, as if in a trance.

He glided his tongue into that that welcoming warm cavern, tracing every inch before biting down on her lower lip, suckling it afterwards. Ravishing her mouth had been almost too easy.

Pein pulled back, watching a half-lidded Amaya pant to regain her breath; still not breaking eye contact.

It was only when the red-head bent down to lick at her neck when the trance was lost. Amaya began to struggle against his ministrations with a teasingly whisper, "You won't win."

Pein tried not to chuckle and didn't reply. Instead, he focused on licking, biting, nibbling and sucking at his captive's neck. He kissed the newly made mark on her neck, trailing kisses and licks up the other's jaw line.

He gained small gasps, hitched breaths, and even a quiet, suppressed little moan; then deciding to travel down her chest and taking one of her nipples into his mouth and tweaking the other with his hand.

Amaya gasped loudly, tilting her head back. "P-Pein..!" She was panting as he bit down hard on it and causing her to yelp. Pein lifted his head smirking and blew cool air onto it to make her shudder in pleasure.

A soft mewl escaped Amaya's throat as she felt Pein's eyes looking her over in a possessive manner. All in all, he knew she wouldn't keep this act up for much longer.

* * *

He brought his hand between her legs and rubbed his thumb over her clit in slow circular motions, watching with glee at Amaya attempting to move away from the pleasant feeling that was coursing through her body.

The corner of his lips quirked up into a small smirk and shifted his body so he was sitting between her legs, now holding them apart with his hands. He went down and blew cool air upon her clit; with her trying desperately to keep herself from moaning.

Pein was loving this game more and more. He slowly licked her inner thigh, biting and sucking her clit afterwards. Amaya began to pant heavily, biting her lip to keep from moaning as Pein lifted his head just enough to peer up at the panting, blushing girl.

She finally gave in to the moaning and was tossing her head from side to side whimpering, "Pe..Pein….please…" He pulled back with an evil grin and asked calmly, with a hint of superiority to it, "Please what Amaya?"

"Please…..stop.." His mouth practically dropped. Stop? That's NOT was he'd expected her to say. How can she still be resisting him? Oh well, he's going to take this game up a notch then.

He simply replied, "No," before lifting her legs up and gently gliding himself inside her, pulling out and thrusting roughly back in. Amaya's back arched up and let out a silent scream in pleasure. She knew she was going to lose this game soon and he knew this as well.

The leader formed a rough rhythm, keeping his eyes fixed on her trembling body as he thrust inside her. Moans and whimpers filled the room, all coming from her as she tried not to give in.

He thrust forward again, hitting that spot that made her moan loudly and arch upward again, throwing her head back against the headboard at the sudden pleasure shooting through her body. "Nn, hah, hah... Pe... Pein!"

All sense had disappeared from Amaya now; she only focused on the pleasure. She panted heavily and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gave her a broad grin, seeing victory right around the corner. He murmured softly, "What's this Amaya? Are you submitting to me?" She shook her head back and forth, moaning in reply.

He growled under his breath and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting roughly back in, hitting her G-spot dead on. "AH!" "Say it!" "Ok I give!" "Who are giving in to Amaya dearest?"

"Pein!" He felt her body tense underneath him and egged her once more as he hit that spot again. "Who's the victor?" "You are Pein…please…." Satisfied that she finally gave in, he pounded against that spot as she cried out when she came.

Pein let out a low groan when he came sequentially after she did. He placed both hands on either side of the Amaya's body to keep from collapsing, peering down at her flushed face. She pouted up at him, "No fair."

He chuckled, "What?" "You always win." He kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry, you will eventually." "Not unless I tie you to the bed."

Pein cocked an eyebrow, "I'll still be the victor." "Want a bet?"

**FINI! (Phew, last request finished. Now on to last chapter of baby uke's and VAMPIRE TOBI!) *You readers will LOVE that smut….I know I will XD***


End file.
